


Wind

by ZoeyRowan



Category: Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyRowan/pseuds/ZoeyRowan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Hallows Eve cracks the curtain between worlds. Even Dragon Riders might see those lost on All Hallows Eve.</p>
<p>A One shot I wrote for the Halloween Haunting Challenge at SFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind

     Eragon looked up from the letter he had been writing. Was that just the wind?

     _Saphira, I thought there wasn't any wind in the Hadarac,_ he said in his mind. Saphira remained silent.

     _Saphira!!_ Still nothing. He looked around, not sure what was going on. He couldn't feel Saphira, couldn't feel anything, come to think of it. He stretched out his mind and felt for the soldiers he knew would be close by, protecting him, for he was the king as well as a Dragon Rider. Nothing.

     _Eragon...._

     "Who is there?" he demanded. around the tent, a wind howled. He shivered, not liking his surroundings. In the back of his mind, he remembered that tonight was All Hallows Eve, the night all the dead came back to spend one night among the living. As a boy growing up in Carvahall, Eragon had heard stories about the spirits that came out on that night.

     He laughed at himself. He was Eragon Shadeslayer, King of Alagaesia, Eldest Dragon Rider, savior of Alagaesia. What was a little wind to him?

     _Eragon....Eragon...._

     "Who is there!?" he shouted, clutching the hilt of his sword, Adurna. "What do you want?"

     _Eragon....do you not remember us?_

     The wind filled the tent and swirled around him. The wind caressed his skin, reminding him of the silky feel of Arya's skin, skin he had felt only once before she was killed in the last battle, twenty years before.

     _Have you already forgotten us? Have you already forgotten all we have done for you?_

     Eragon gasped as the wind's caress turned into a barrage. The wind crashed against him, hitting him like a load of bricks. He fell to his knees, barely able to breathe.

     _Eragon...what has happened to you?_ The wind stopped and he looked up. A spectral figure stood before him, her long, glowng hair whipping around her face, ragged dress swirling at her feet. Her eyes, glowing silver, regarded him wistfully.

     "Who...who are you?" he breathed. She smiled sadly.

     _Have the years so dimmed your memory that you do not remember me? Have I changed so much that you, who swore you would always remember me, do not remember what I look like?_

     Eragon stared at her.

     "Arya?!" he whispered, stretching out a hand to her. The ghost smiled and reached out her hand to met his, though she stopped a moment before she touched his fingers.

     _Yes. Yes, my love, it is me. I have been released this night to see you. Have you forgotten us, Eragon Shadeslayer?_

     "Us?" he questioned, not taking his eyes from her glowing figure. Arya's ghost nodded.

     _Yes, us. The dead, the ones who helped you win against Galbatorix. Have you forgotten us?_

     "No! I could never forget you Arya. You are the only on I have ever loved!!" He ran to her. Arya held up a hand and he stopped in his tracks.

     _You can not touch me, Eragon. I am sorry. The dead can not touch the living._

     "Why?" Eragon demanded. Arya's ghost shrugged.

     _I do not know, my love. Those who touch the dead join them. I am sorry._

     Eragon felt tears welling up in his eyes. Arya smiled sadly.

     _Do you miss me?_

     "Yes. Every day, I miss you, Arya. I can't help but wonder everyday, what life would be like if you had lived, if I hadn't left you behind like I did."

     Pain filled Arya's silver eyes. _I told you to go, Eragon. I knew, if you had stayed, you would have died. I saw it. It was my fate to die that day. Do not burden yourself with that guilt._

     "Arya..." he paused and swallowed. "You should see Saphira and Thorn's children. Three of their eggs have hatched. I think...you would have made a wonderful Dragon Rider. You and Jada had a connection like I have never seen."

     _How is Jada? I know she did not die when I did, for I severed the connection just before I was killed._

     "Jada...Jada is half-crazied, Arya," Eragon said slowly. Her eyes widened and a silver droplet ran down her cheek.

     I _knew...I never thought she would become lost to reality. Oh Jada...._

     "Arya. Please. Isn't there anyway I can touch you?"

     She shook her head.

     _The dead can not touch the living._

     She looked up and her face saddened.

     _I must go. The time we have on earth is almost done. Promise me one thing._

     "Anything. I would do anything for you."

     _Stop mourning for me. I made my choice. You have a full life ahead of you. Do not waste it._

     She stepped away from him and looked up. The wind started again, this time it blew the papers on his table around the room and the candles went out.

     _Never forget us, Eragon Shadeslayer._

****

  
     Eragon looked up from the letter he was writing. The wind was howling through the Hadarac Desert.

 


End file.
